


I (We) have your back

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic!, all the newsies look out for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jack getting sick in autumn puts all the Newsies on edge, but luckily, all these boys look out for each other.-----Or, the authir meant to write a drabble and it turned into over 2000 words
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, jack & newsies, racetrack higgins & newsies
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	I (We) have your back

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

It wasn’t even winter yet, which was why Jack getting sick was such a shock and huge worry for all the newsies. 

It wasn’t unusual for Jack or any of the newsies to get sick in the wintertime, and all the boys usually were able to sell more papes during the season to help cover the board of anyone who couldn’t sell. 

But nobody has any sympathy for Newsies during autumn when the temperatures are milder and the paper headlines are usually less exciting. 

So to say the newsies were worried (and frankly a little scared) when Jack, out of the blue, got sick one September, at a time where paper sales were average at best, and there was no cold weather to excuse the sudden decline in Jack’s health, would be a massive understatement. 

“Al, I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing right now.” Race ranted to his friend. “I’m running myself all over the city trying to sell double the papers to cover Jack’s board as well as mine. And with Jack, all laid up like this with God knows what, I’m supposed to be in charge of all the newsies too. And we have a union meeting next week. I can’t speak at the union meeting! And I-”

“Race, hey Racer,” Albert Interrupted, “look at me, and take three deep breaths.” Albert exaggerated his breathing, trying to get his best friend to follow. Once he decided Race’s breathing had calmed down, he continued. “First of all, you don’t have to cover Jack’s board all by yourself, split the cost between a couple of us, and that’ll lessen the burden on you.”

“But -”

“I’m not done yet Race. Second of all, all the newsies love you, ‘specially the littlies, you are doing a wonderful job of that so I don't want you to worry about that. And about that union meeting, Davey’s vice president, and he doesn’t have the nickname mouth for nothing. Race, I'm sure he’ll speak if you don’t want to.”

“DAVEY'' Race exclaimed, interrupting whatever Al was planning on saying next. “Al, you’re a genius, if anyone knows how to help Jackie, it’ll be him.” Race ran downstairs to the communal floor where all the newsies were resting in between selling the paper. “Specs! Can you go get Davey, let him know what’s going on with Jack, see if he knows how to help.”

“On it Race!” Specs got up. “Romeo, you wanna come with, say hi to Les?” 

“Ooh yes please!” The younger newsie replied, and the two of them ran out of the lodging house.

Race turned to Albert, and Al could see the fear still present in his best friend's eyes, even if it had been dimmed but the hope that Davey promised. 

“Hey Race,” Al whispered leaning in close to him so none of the other newsies could hear. “Have you seen Jack yet today.”

“I -” 

“Go see him Race. Jackie always makes you feel better. I’ll watch the boys for ya.” Race shot Albert a grateful smile and he shot up the stairs to where Jack was laid.

He stopped out the door to catch his breath before he walked in. Jack was always calm and reassuring when he or the other Newsies were sick, and Race wanted (needed) to be that way for him too.

His resolve was harder to keep up when he walked into the room. 

Jack was laid out on the bed, eyes closed. Jack wasn't exactly tan on a good day, but he was paler than Race ever remembered seeing him. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his head, which Crutchie was currently dabbing as with a wet cloth. 

And if Jack was asleep, Race figured he really didn’t have to be strong, and let the silent tears fall. 

“You wanna come sit Race?” Crutchie asked softly, patting the space on the bed next to Jack. Race quickly nodded his head and went and sat next to Jack’s feet. 

“Hey there Jackie.” Race sniffed, “you got everyone real worried you know? But don’t you think about the rest of the newsies right now, ok? I got them. You just get better.” Race started running his hand along Jack’s leg in what Race hoped was a soothing motion. 

“How you holding up, Race. ?” Charlie asked, looking at Race, whose eyes were yet to leave Jack's face. 

“I sent Specs and Romeo to get Davey, he’ll be able to help you, Jackie.”

“You didn’t answer my question Race.” 

“What do you want me to say Crutch?” Race finally tore his eyes from Jack to look at Crutchie. Allowing Crutchie to get his first real look at Race. 

Race, who even with fresh tears on his face, looked like he’d cried his eyes out overnight because his red-rimmed eyes were surrounded by bags. In short, he looked horrible. There wasn’t much more Crutchie could do for Jack, but there was plenty he could do for Race. 

“You wanna swap places with me?” Crutchie asked, already moving to sit on the bed. Race sat numbly on the edge of the bed, until Jack moaned from the loss of the cool cloth, prompting Race to leap into Crutchie's old chair and replace the cloth on Jack’s face. 

“Shhh Jackie, it’s okay. We’ve got you. Shhh.” Race soothed, tears subsiding now that he had a way to help Jack.

“Race, that you?” Jack croaked, his eyes flickering open. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Jackie.” Race replied, dabbing the cloth on Jack's neck.

“Thank you for looking after me and the boys. I love ya.” Jack finished before his eyes closed again and he returned to sleep. Race’s hand shot for his neck, finding Jack’s steady pulse point and holding his finger there. 

“He’s ok.” Race murmured to himself “he’ll get through this.”

“Breathe, Race,” Crutchie's voice interrupted Race before he could spiral. 

“Why does everyone keep telling me that today?” Race huffed out a small laugh and followed Crutchies instructions. 

“Cause sometimes, your brain moves too fast with too many thoughts and it forgets to tell ya to breathe.” Crutchie shot a small smile at Race, coming up with another idea to help his brother. 

“Hey, you gonna be okay alone with him for a minute? I needa use the bathroom.” Race nodded, eyes focused back on Jack. 

Slowly Cructhie left the room and went and found Jojo downstairs with the other newsies.

“Heya Crutchie, how’s Jack holding up?” Jojo called once Crutchie was in earshot.

“Jackie-Boy’s doing fine, I was wondering if you and Al could do me a favour actually?”

“Sure. Hey, Al get over here for a minute.” Jojo called to Al, who was entertaining some of the littlies on the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, what’s up guys.” Albert lowered his voice, “how’s Race and Jack holding up?”

“Not much has changed for Jack. He woke up a little when Race came in though.” Crutchie shook his head fondly. “Its Race I’m worried about.”

“Me too,” Albert chimed in, “he looks like he’s falling apart at the seams with worry.”

“He’s trying to become our leader overnight,” Jojo continued, “that coupled with Jack getting sick has not been good for him.”

“I know. That’s why I called you two over.” He paused, lowering his voice to a whisper, “How do you two feel about taking a walk up to Brooklyn?” 

Whatever Race and Spot had going on in Brooklyn was an open secret between most of the older boys, but there were some newer newsies that didn’t need to be let in on it. 

“Of course,” Albert said nodding his head. “Let’s go, Jojo.”

Satisfied that he’d done all he could for both his brothers at the moment. He headed back up to Jack’s room. 

He walked back in to find that Race hadn’t moved from the chair, although it did look like he’d stopped crying. 

Crutchie wasn’t sure whether to count it as a win or not. 

“I’m back,” he announced softly. Race looked up. “I checked on all the boys while I was out. You’re doing a good job with them.”

“Thanks,” Race sniffed. “I wish there was more I could do…” He trailed off looking at Jack, whipping the cloth along his forehead.

“Everything your doing is helping Jack, Race.” Crutchie put his hand on Race’s knee, causing him to look at him. “Jack is so proud of you, and I bet he can’t wait to tell you when he gets up. And I’m super proud of you too.”

“Thanks, Crutchie.” With that, both boys' eyes returned to Jack’s, and they sat in silence, with Crutchie continuing to rub circles on Race’s leg. 

“Hey boys,” Davey's voice interrupted from the doorway. Eyes travelling over the three brothers lingering on Race before finally landing on Davey.

“Davey,” Race sighed, “can you help?” Race pleaded, causing Davey’s heart to break just a little bit. 

“I’ve got 10 years of experience looking after Sarah and Les, I’m gonna do everything I can.” 

Race flung himself at Davey.

“Thank you,” Race whispered. Davey let him cling a little longer, before carefully pulling away.

“You can stay there Race,” Davey said, pointing to the chair Race had previously been occupying. “I can work from over here,” Davey said, gesturing to the opposite side of the bed. 

Race nodded and sat back in his chair. Crutchie moved to stand behind Race, putting his hand on Races shoulder. Race leaned his head on it. 

“Hey Jackie,” Davey smiled down at his best friend. “Specs told me you weren’t feeling so great, but I think he undersold it.” 

“Dave?” Jack called from the bed, attempting to turn his head toward the sound of Davey’s voice. 

“Yeah Jackie, it’s me. You just lay there and rest, You got the fellas real worried but I’m gonna make sure you get better.”

“Kay Davey, I trust ya.”

Race and Crutchie watched on nervously as Davey did his assessment. Neither boy really knew what Davey was looking for, but it certainly made them feel better that someone they (and Jack) trusted was looking over him.

“Hmm,” Davey muttered to himself, “definitely fever, glands are a little swollen, pulse steady.” Davey frowned. “Hey Crutchie, Race, when was the last time Jack ate?” Race looked up at Crutchie, trying to recall the last time they’d seen Jack eat. 

“Well, we haven’t managed to keep much food in him since he got like this 2 days ago, but the last proper meal was probably when he took Kath out for dinner to Jacobi’s the night before.” Crutchie looked back down at Race, “that sounds right to you Race?”

“Uh. yeah, I think so, I wasn’t really... Um.. around.. that night?”

Davey smiled at the two (younger, if only slightly) newsies. 

“Well, the good news is I think Jacks just got a stomach bug. Should clear out of his system in a couple of days. Meanwhile, I brought this.” Davey pulled a small flask out of his bag and placed it up to Jack’s lips. “Hey Jackie, Imma need you to sit up for a minute and drink this. It’ll help you feel better, promise.”

Jack, who was clearly too weak to say much more than a noncommittal grunt, accepted Davey's offer and took a sip of the drink.

“What’s that Davey?” Race asked.

“Just an old secret family soup recipe. My folks make it for me and my siblings when we get sick. Helps us feel better, and I bet it’ll work wonders on him too.” Davey stopped talking as the church bell rang. “That’s my cue to go boys. I’ll come back tomorrow after school to bring more soup for Jack. In the meantime, you too make sure Jack drinks plenty of water” and with that, Davey got out of his chair and made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Race, who'd come barreling into him. 

“He’s really gonna be ok?” Race asked his arms tight around Davey's midsection. Crutchie came up behind Race and sandwiched him between himself and Davey, resting his head on Races shoulder.

“Should be. You’re doing an awesome job Race. See you, tomorrow boys.” And with that Davey turned and left the lodging, and Crutchie and race took back up their positions around Jack's bed. 

And later, when Spot came around, neither boy commented when he pulled race onto his lap and rested his fingers in his hair. 

And when Jack woke up two days later, fully better thanks to Davey’s miracle family soup (and time, Davey kept attesting, which Race, Jack and Charlie all protested) he couldn't have been happier to see his two younger brothers, asleep head on each other's laps, hand still firmly clutched around Jack’s.


End file.
